Kagome's Surprise,Kikyo's Stare,&Inuyasha's Death?
by Happy Horse
Summary: You'll find out!You just gotta' read!


Kagome's Surprise,Kikyo's Stare,and Inuyasha's Death

Kagome walked down the stairs towards the seemed worn from her point of from the back and forth motions from the present to the feudal stairs creeked as she tryed to steady herself from the waryness of sleep.  
" you leave,your brother,grandfather,and I have something for you."  
Kagome continued her walk but instead of the door she redirected herself to the kitchen.  
".I have to get to InuYasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara!"  
"Don't worry it won't take get in here."  
Kagome waltzed towards the kitchen it,sat a box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and red to the side was another box wrapped in red paper with a yellow bow.  
"I guess I've been going back and forth so much you've forgotten my birthday...or have I forgotten it myself?"Kagome clasped her hands to her cheeks.  
"No Kagome...Neither 's just a gift...,"her mom said grinning.  
"Oh...Well you could've told me that before!"Kagome jolted her arms and her hands to her waryness went straight to anger.  
"Kagome...You could at least be come over here and open it."  
"I'm already over here and sitting down waiting for you to hand me the big one already!"  
"Get it yourself!"  
"Stop getting so angry Sota!I'm not in the mood with you right now!"  
"Whatever Kagome I've only been keeping your grades up for you while ya've been gone and not to mention I told that Hojo guy to lay off...And need I go on big sister?"  
"Fine...Just Shut-up will ya'?"Kagpme reached across the table and grabbed the smaller box was 2 feet in height and about 1 foot in width .As she began to reach the white of the card-board box her mother stopped her.  
"No have to open the larger one first."Kagome shook her head and sat the smaller box on the table then grabbed for the bigger was at least 3 1/2 feet in height and 2 feet in she was finished a bright smile came about her face.  
"A YUMI BOW!"Kagome grabbed the other gift again and opened it were in not just the regular 12-24 was at least 50-100 arrows.  
"Oh thank you mom and Sota and Grandpa."Kagome jumped up and ran out the door slamming it shut behind making sure she had the bow and arrows.  
"So impatient as always."Kagome slipped up by the Shrine and looked around her walked in and jumped down the she got to the Feudal Era she heard Sango and Miroku talking quietly and could tell Sango was crying.  
"Miroku...What are we going to say to Kagome?"  
"We've just got to tell her the truth...I know it'll hurt her but it'll keep her from hating us for not telling her."  
"Miroku...I...I'm so confused right now without Inuyasha bossing us around."Kagome sat in the well for the longest and decided she would just have to ask them where Inuyasha was and what had happened to him.  
"Sango?Miroku?Help me please!I'm in the well!"  
"Coming Kagome!C'mon Miroku!"  
"Kagome grab onto my staff!"Miroku quickly handed his staff to slipped one hand on the staff and held the bow and arrows with the other holding them secure.  
"I'm on Miroku!Pull me up!"  
"Sango,my dear!Give me a hand!"  
"I can't is taking me into the woods and I don't know why!"Somehow,Miroku found the strength and pulled Kagome to the top.  
"Thanks ...Where's Inuyasha?"  
"Um...Kirara was taking him to the woods earlier.I think he's...well praying for his mother...and Kikyo..."  
"Oh that two timing nitwit!I'm gonna."But Miroku interuppted.  
"Kagome...Inuyasha is dead."Kagome stood in couldn't believe was dead?A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek and fell to the ground.  
"He's dead?But how?Was it that Koga?"  
" was...Kohaku and Kikyo..."Kagome gasped and started running for forest was thicker than was stopped for a moment and looked at the tree where Inuyasha had been held prisnor by Kikyo's sacred thousand year old tree had kept Inuyasha seeing the arrow that she pulled out of his chest on the ground,from when they had first met,made Kagome cry.  
"Maybe it would've been best if I had never come I had never been captured by Mistress I had never pulled the arrow from Inuyasha's he would still be alive!"  
"Kagome...Don't make this your fault because it's not."Miroku had finally caught up to her and approached her carefully,since she still had the bow and arrows.  
"Miroku...Don't you get it?I loved him!I pulled the arrow out of him and so it was me who freed him!So it is my FAULT!"  
"Kagome..."But she wouldn't listen and turned to Kaede's,then started her run again.  
"Where does she find the strength?"Miroku ran after her gasping for air.  
"Kaeda!Kaeda!Is he really...dead?"Kaeda walked out of her hands and arms were covered in new and wet blood.  
"Yes is...and only because of his brother Sesshomaru...who falsely led him into a trap...using Kikyo as the bait...He was really going to kill ye friend..."  
"So you mean...he still had feelings for Kikyo?He never did really love me then huh?"  
"Yes...When I found them...Kikyo was just staring at Inuyasha as if he were staring back at her,but he had already been half Kikyo hadth seen me she fled with her hands and tears I believe in should not go to see Inuyasha in this wouldn't be good for ye."  
"So I was just a Kikyo to I kissed him at Kaguya's castle...To him it was Kikyo he was kissing...The only person he ever protected wasn't me...it was Kikyo...He...He's just like Naraku...Half demon with no heart...at least not towards me..."Kagome slammed herself down against the tree behind her and closed her backs began to occur in her kissing Inuyasha,Kagome and Inuyasha kissing at Kaguya's castle,Kagome being pushed back into the well into her own era...all contained thought it was her Inuyasha had wanted to was wrong...It had been Kikyo all was trying to hold back the tears that were in her when she heard Inuyasha's voice...  
"Do you really think I would love Kikyo more than you?Do you really think that Kagome...?Do you really think that I could ever love her more than I love like that day will ever come I can't believe you would atually think that...Do you remember this?...Stupid...  
"Kaede...stop doing that..."  
"Stop doing what?Ye Kagome...Are ye hearing the voice of Inuyasha?..."  
"Yhea...So...What's it supposed to mean if it means anything?..."  
"Naraku...Naraku...He's controlling Inuyasha in his former state...Naraku is a terrible half-demon who is just trying to get ahold of ye Kagome...He wants to kill ye...Because ye are more powerful than even my older,dead sister the Priestess Kikyo...and he knows it...he's afraid of ye Kagome...But tell me what Inuyasha said..."  
"Well he said loved me and not Kikyo."Then Miroku ran up to them.  
"Kagome...Inuyasha would still be dead...even if you hadn't done what you did..."  
Hearing that brought painfull memories back to what came back that was the hardest memory of all...Kaguya's castle...Inuyasha was getting his wish...To be a full fledged dog-demon..Kagome hugged him first...Inuyasha...dug his nails into hers houlders...then Kagome watched as Kaguya sucked all his human out and drug it to her mirror...Kagome watched as Inuyasha started growling and shaking about bond was breaking,but Kagome wouldn't let go of held to him and then looked up into his angry red eyes not seeing the tiniest bit of the older one she had loved...the one she had held most dear to her heart...was leaving her...Kagome slowly reached her way towards Inuyasha...his mouth...her lips touched his...and his transformation stopped...Inuyasha's sharp nails released her arms and he hugged her tighter...  
"Those memories are just to painful to bear..."  
"What's to painful to bear?I mean c'mon!I was hurt a bunch a' times and I kept on going everyday...no matter how much it hurt...because I loved you and because I wanted to protect you...Not Kikyo...You...Kagome...I always loved you and the first time...yes I admit it was Kikyo I had seen...after that though...after you came again and again for me..it was you...Yes those wounds ached even after they healed...Just not that one Sesshomaru had used with the Tetsuaiga...the artificial arm and hand...that one still aches...Kagome...there's just one more thing I need to tell you but you can't tell the others...not even Kaede...I'm a full demon now and Kikyo helped me fake the death so that way you wouldn't come near me...I'm afraid I'll hurt you and that's what I fear the most...maybe even...kill you...I'm sorry Kagome...for leaving you behind and lying to you...Good-bye Kagome...I love you...become the best Priestess..."  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered the words...She sat there dazed at the phenomenon.  
"Kagome!"Sango came from the woods with Shippo."Look at who I found..."Sango held Shippo from his tail...  
"Sango?"  
"Yes Shippo?"  
"Do You Have To Hold Me By The Tail?It Hurts!Kagome!Kagome!"


End file.
